Telecommunication companies often provide to their customers information about incoming calls. One common service is caller identification (Caller ID). Standard Caller ID services generally provide a customer with an indication of who is calling without requiring the customer to answer the call. In operation, the systems supporting Caller ID may retrieve information about the calling party from a database and provide that information to the called party.
Often, this information is provided to assist in deciding whether or not to answer a given call. While Standard Caller ID has proven to be popular, an enhanced level of call awareness and information presentation may appeal to many customers.